Beauty and the Beast
by LOTR Sparkling Pippin
Summary: It's the popular animated tale, redone in Middle Earth. Eowyn is the daydreaming Belle, while Faramir plays the terrifying beast who is really a good guy on the inside. Right? AU.
1. A Happy Start

((Disclaimer-::Insert witty "I don't own anything" quote here::  
  
A/N: This idea came to me when reading "Quarantined", which EVERYONE needs to look at. Anyway, this is definitely an AU story. It's a mixture of books and movie so it fits in better with the plot of Beauty and the Beast. Also, I'd appreciate a beta-reader. Otherwise you'll most likely be seeing MANY errors, grammatical and otherwise in this story.  
  
Enjoy! ))  
Once upon a time, in Emyn Arnen, a young prince of Ithilien lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.  
  
When he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful elf called Galadriel. The prince tried to apologize but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no kindness in his heart. And as punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 31st year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If he could not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years past he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?  
  
Some Years Later...  
  
"Goodbye father, I shall return swiftly!" Eowyn called to her father, Eomund, who was hard at work somewhere within their home.  
  
"Goodbye dear!" He replied absently, just seconds before a loud bang shook the house. A smile curved Eowyn's lips upwards despite the fact that the bang meant her father was sure to have encountered more obstacles.  
  
For a number of years he had slaved over his precious creation. Truly, it was more a replication than a creation, but he loved it nonetheless. It had been his great pleasure to have seen the mighty sword Anduril many years earlier, and afterwards had strived to create a weapon that could equal the legendary sword.  
  
"Father certainly is having bad luck these days; it seems sword making is not altogether simple." A concerned Eowyn murmured aloud.  
  
"It is not, milady! I, however, am the maker of many amazing blades." A voice said from behind her. Eowyn turned to be faced with the hideousness that was Grima Wormtongue.  
  
"Greetings Grima." She said politely, masking her face of disgust with a guise of pleasant surprise.  
  
"I am going to the market today, and have much to do upon my arrival back home. Could you perhaps talk with me later?" She asked evasively. In truth, she planned on practicing with her sword and returning home later to prepare a full meal for herself and her father; however, Grima did not need to know such things.  
  
"But Eowyn, certainly you would rather spend the day with me!"  
  
"Grima, there are many other girls in this village who are simply frantic to spend time with you; I would not wish to intrude upon them."  
  
"That is true, that is true. But my dearest Eowyn, I have decided to delay all my chores for this day just so we could spend it together."  
  
"How unfortunate for you because I simply must go off on these errands. Goodbye Grima!"  
  
Grima watched her go ruefully. The pretty girls of their town had begun to gather, and were sure to swarm in upon him any moment. Lucky for him, his dearest friend soon appeared beside him. Lurtz, the dimwitted, unattractive, but somehow appealing orc, tended to frighten the assembly of young girls away.  
  
"Ah, my dear friend, that Eowyn is amazing. She is nearly as beautiful as me, don't you agree?" Grima asked.  
  
"Indeed. Although I think her sunny hair might be a bit nicer than yours." He replied, horribly mangling the common tongue.  
  
"Don't be absurd."  
  
"Truly, it might be fairer than yours."  
  
"Am I losing my lovely appearance?"  
  
"No, no, it's just her hair. In everything else you have her beat."  
  
"Thank you my friend, it is not easy being this perfect." Grima said. Lurtz nodded his head gravely, for he certainly knew how difficult it was for his friend to maintain his attractive features.  
  
When she figured herself to be out of Grima's vision of sight, Eowyn took her blade from its sheath. The workmanship on it was nothing elaborate, but her father had promised to put an intricate design on it once he had accomplished his task at hand. Despite that it was still a fine weapon, and when she wielded the sword it became all the more formidable.  
  
Her feet carried her to the stream that flowed around their small town; a typically bare area for it was said many strange things happened there. A soft wind made waves both on the waters surface and in her golden hair. Eyes closed, she smiled at the sun and basked in all its warmth for a short while. She let out a soft sigh that was swept away by the now stronger wind.  
  
"A storm might be coming." She observed. Dark clouds were warring with the clear skies in the distance, but no rain would be coming for them just yet.  
  
Raising her sword, Eowyn began the steps she had rehearsed for so long. When she slashed or swung her blade through the air, it did not seem barbaric or violent. It was gentle and strong, like a dance. The air hissed in scorn where she sliced it, but she paid it no mind. Only when the sun was an hour from setting did the girl halt the ritualistic practice.  
  
"I do hate to leave. But father will not have stopped working all day; I must see that he has a bit to eat." Eowyn said aloud. The other village girls always teased her when she spoke to herself, but then she would always reply that it was healthy so long as she didn't talk back.  
  
When returning up towards her home, she caught a glimpse of Grima. He appeared to be flexing his lack of muscles to a crowd of awe-struck girls who were giggling childishly. She shook her head slightly and laughed, amazed with what others were willing to settle for. But not her. She was to be loved and respected by all people one day. No one had ever hinted that great things would come to her, but even as a young girl she knew that she was fated to a life different than others.  
  
A man's cry startled her from her daydream. She glanced about frantically, unsure of where the noise had come from. There was another cry! Eowyn felt her heart drop when she noticed it had come from her own house.  
  
"Father must be in trouble!" She whispered. Running as fast as she could in her cerulean cotton dress, she thrust open the door to her house. In the hall her father was dancing with joy and shouting in delight.  
  
"You frightened me! I thought you had hurt yourself!" Eowyn chided him, coming into the front hall and closing the oak door behind her. He could only laugh and dance, so he gave her the parchment that was the reason for his rejoicing.  
  
"Oh father, it's just what you've been waiting for!" She exclaimed once she had read it.  
  
"I know, I know! And I'm nearly finished with my sword, too. Isn't it happy, Eowyn?"  
  
"It's delightful!" She said. Soon she was laughing for her father looked so gay and happy while he danced around the hall. Their home, often quiet or filled with noises of metal work was now overflowing in happy laughter.  
  
The parchment had been the announcement of a great fair where there was to be a contest to find the grandest weapon in all the land. Never could they have hoped for something so perfect.  
  
"But father, this fair is nearly a week away. There will be much time to laugh once you come home, but we should be preparing for your journey." Eowyn said. Her interruption ended the laughter, and Eomund nodded in somber agreement.  
  
"Yes, yes. Will you be a dear and get my things together? I think I shall leave tomorrow afternoon so I may sleep tonight and finish the sword in the early morning. Oh, I'm so happy, Eowyn!" With that said, he hurried to prepare for an early bed.  
  
Humming a tune, Eowyn packed away many of his belongings for his journey. However, in the excitement she had forgotten the clouds filled with rain that had been approaching their village.  
  
(( Love, hate? Please review, I love to hear what others think! I hope to be updating this story on a constant basis as opposed to my other stories. Speaking of other stories, here are a few things I think are worth reading.  
  
Draco Malfoy: Run Away   
  
The Whispering of the Willow Trees   
  
A Sheep with Green Eyes   
  
Don't forget to review!)) 


	2. An Adventure

Over the night Eomund had slept and dreamt of grand splendor. The dream filled sleep only fueled the eager fire in his heart. Everything was perfect, everything was turning out fine.  
  
"Father! Here is your bag!" Eowyn announced as she entered his room.  
  
"I packed two cloaks in case it gets cold, a weeks worth of outfits, pouches filled with water and food. Oh, yes, I put in a few little helpful tools that may help you on the road.."  
  
"Here Eowyn, put this in it." He said gravely. From behind his back he produced a shining sword. The sun's light reflected from the shining surface and made it glow. With a gentle hand, Eowyn took the item her father had slaved to make for many long years.  
  
It was light as she held it, perfectly balanced, but strong. She longed to use it just once before he left, but she knew too well that he did not approve of her handling swords. Many lectures had fallen on her deaf ears about how fighting and glory should be left to men. After all, she practiced swordplay in seclusion for a reason.  
  
Soundlessly, she slipped the sword into the all ready teeming pack. Not once did Eomund take his gaze away from the precious creation, even when it was hidden by fabric he stared longingly at the lump it created.  
  
"Father, you look absolutely mad. Won't you take your eyes off of it just to say goodbye to me?" Eowyn asked, not able to hide the amusement in her voice. He did as asked and looked to his daughter.  
  
"I will certainly miss you while I'm off on this adventure." He said. She could only laugh.  
  
"It is hardly an adventure. You'll be back in no time." She said. Despite her sweet smile, Eomund felt a bit upset. How could a young woman possibly know what an adventure was?  
  
"It certainly is an adventure. Something you will never experience, I hope." He said. Despite his sweet smile, Eowyn could only feel hurt. How could an old man know what was good for her?  
  
"Then you be careful on this adventure." She teased, kissing him lightly on the cheek. They went through the halls together, taking a last look for any items she should have packed. Upon finding nothing that needed to be added, he opened up the front door. Eomund descended the few steps quickly and mounted his dappled horse.  
  
"Be careful!" She yelled to him again from where she stood on the top step. With a snap of the reigns he started the horse's pace, waving a fond farewell to Eowyn. She watched until she could no longer see him, and then went to the river to practice.  
  
"Eowyn!"  
  
She groaned. It was Grima again, and how she wished he would just go away. Thinking that he might not talk to her if she acted to not hear him, she hurried to get to her secret spot.  
  
"Eowyn, I must tell you something!" Grima called. He hurried after her and wrapped one of his hands around her arm.  
  
"I have made a decision. A very important decision that I believe you will be thrilled with." He said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited." She lied.  
  
"I thought you would be. But first, let us talk. What do you think of boys?"  
  
"Boys? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean children."  
  
"Oh. They're lovely, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, and ours will be the most lovely of all!"  
  
"Ours?"  
  
"The ones that you and I will have together, of course. They'll be as handsome as me, of course. Won't that be wonderful?"  
  
"Wonderful." Eowyn echoed faintly. She wondered when she had agreed to making children with Grima? Perhaps he was becoming a lunatic.  
  
"Then it is agreed?"  
  
"Grima, I'm afraid I'm a bit confused by you today."  
  
"No need! Once we are wed I will always be by your side to explain to you these complicated things."  
  
"Wed?" She asked in absolute horror.  
  
"Indeed. The ceremony will be ready in mere hours."  
  
"Hours? Grima, I don't ever recall agreeing to being married to you."  
  
"I'm sure you have dreamed of it nearly every night and day, though! I am making all your fantasies come true with this gesture."  
  
Eowyn struggled not to laugh for he looked rather serious. Behind him she noticed a flock of girls who looked a tad sadder than usual. Had the whole village heard of their engagement except for her?  
  
"Well I must apologize because I will not be attending the ceremony tonight." She said, gently as possible so not to break his frail ego. His mouth hung open, leaving him looking very much like a fish just caught fresh from the river.  
  
"But Eowyn, I-"  
  
"I'm sorry!" She said, interrupting him. Turning away and hurrying as fast as she could to the river she left him to stand there alone. It was not long before the repulsive Lurtz once again appeared, much to the dismay of the flock who had soon hidden themselves in their homes.  
  
"Well, she isn't the brightest person out there if she thinks that not marrying me is a good idea." Grima said at last. Lurtz growled in agreement. They stood in uncomfortable silence for a long while until Grima offered to order some of the quality ale in the tavern. They walked up the cobbled street together, talking happily so the unpleasant memory of Eowyn's refusal would soon be forgotten.  
  
Down by the river Eowyn was still noticeably shaken by the odd event. Drawing her sword, she looked to the family of ducks in the water.  
  
"Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless.." She trailed off when she saw the quizzical looks given to her by the ducks. Going through a few routine thrusts she realized that it was no use to practice, too many things were on her mind.  
  
"Lady Grima, can't you see it.." She began to say in a singsong voice.  
  
"Lady Grima, his little wife. Not me, no sir, I guarantee it." By then she was ignoring the very disturbed family of ducks and began to sing. It was an odd thing to do, but with no one around to hear, it did not matter.  
  
"I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand to have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned." A noise made her stop, and her face flushed a deep red from the thought someone heard her singing.  
  
A moment later her father's horse appeared to her left, looking rather wild. Eowyn took the reigns and began to stroke his soft fur reassuringly.  
  
"Elanor! Elanor, why are you here? Where is father?" She demanded, though softly as to not frighten the animal any more than she already was. Elanor's dark eyes told no stories and she spoke no answers, but in her heart Eowyn knew something terrible had happened.  
  
"Elanor, you must take me to father!" Commanded Eowyn, voice shaky and unsure. Easily mounting the elderly horse, she urged her to go quickly. In her anxiousness, Eowyn forced the poor beast to ride harder and faster than ever before. The village scenery soon faded away to a gloomy patch of trees where the leaves were still glistening with moisture.  
  
"The rain.." Eowyn whisperer as she suddenly recalled seeing the dark clouds yesterday. If her forgetfulness had caused any pain to her father she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Oh Elanor, I hope he is well." She said. The horse snorted in reply, and Eowyn was reassured by the gesture. Animals may not have been able to talk like humans, but they were kinder than them, and could show it in different ways. The quick gait of Elanor slowed, then stopped.  
  
In the center of the tiny and dark forest stood a castle, magnificent and terrible all at once. Eowyn trembled as she looked upon the ominous palace, but she slid from the horse all the same. If that was where her father had gone, she would go there as well.  
  
"Oh. Oh, no, it cannot be."  
  
In the muddy lane that winded up to the entrance of the castle her father's prized possession lay. It did not shine now, and it seemed to Eowyn that she could see dents in the once beautiful metal that must have been made by the teeth of some vicious beast.  
  
She moved to grab the precious sword from the ground, but as soon as her grip on Elanor's reigns was released the horse sped away. Eowyn called for her, but it did not seem to be working. Until the animal was brave enough to return for her mistress, Eowyn would be stuck.  
  
"I'm coming, father." Eowyn whispered to no one, and pushed open the castle doors.  
  
(( Love, hate? PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Cloudsofviolet-If you're still reading this do you think it sounds a bit better to you? I'll admit, it was a bit more BATB than LOTR. I hope it was improved upon this time.  
  
Unbeknownenst-It's good to know that I'm not doing too badly with my grammar. Thank you for the kind review, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!  
  
To lurkers who do not review-Please review? Please? Flame? Anything? I may seem desperate but I do love my comments. Hope you enjoyed it! )) 


End file.
